With the development of communication technologies, mobile phones have become popular among many users. When the user performs communication, such as a voice communication, with other users by the mobile phone the user typically needs to apply for a communication number, such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, from a communication operator in advance. With the SIM card, the user can establish a communication connection, i.e., voice communication, with the SIM card of the peer user.
Therefore, the way communication connection presently functions, the user can only establish the communication connection after knowing the SIM card number of the communication peer or finding the SIM card number in a contact list preset on the mobile phone by the name of the communication peer. The communication cannot be realized when the SIM card number of the corresponding communication peer is not stored in the mobile phone contact list.